Sacrania
Sacrania was a nation in Italian Peninsula that controlled areas of nowadays France, Spain, Belgium, Netherlands, Portugal, Italy and parts of Luxembourg, Croatia, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Albania, Slovenia, Greece and Montenegro. It lasted from 2061 to 2277 when it was completely destroyed. Sacrania was a very wealthy nation so it had very similar healthcare system as current Nordic countries and Canada. In Sacranias golden age, government provided many free services for the people. Most of the Sacranias wealth came from trade as the taxes were quite low. The Currency Bank of Europe that was located and controlled by Sacrania, made it very easy to keep inflation and every other economical disaster in bay. The government of Sacrania was made up from three organisations: *The Peoples Representatives (they made votes on what the people of their own county thought of the newest laws and enactments) which numbered over 600 people. *The Countries Representatives, who were made up from 5 people from each country area, who represented the will of the specific country area (like Franks, Mamporia, Holland etc.) which numbered from 50 to 300. *The Senate, who were made up from as many country areas as in the nation were (Example: Sacred Mafrian Empire had 6 country areas in the beginning, so it had 6 persons in it) and the leader of the country. The King/Queen was very strong in politics and had the last word in every enactment. But the King/Queen had to follow two simple rules: Never vote against the majority and never act on your own. These two rules meant that the King/Queen himself/herself couldn't do anything if the people were against it. The Mafrian Army was volunteer army which had at the best times over 175 million soldiers. The women and gays were able to take part in the military as to the people, a person is a person no matter what. The Army had the best equipment that the country could create which was the 4th best in the whole world. Formation Sacrania was formed when Franks and Mamporia had a very destructive war when Mamporia wanted to gain more power and control all of the lands that Rome once controlled. Franks retreated to the defensive lines and after Mamporian soldiers were worn out, Franks started their quick advance. Sacrania declared independency when Mamporia was almost completely defeated. Sacred Mafrian Empire Sacrania became a world superpower once they defeated Franks, Tirolia and Mamporia in a war when Franks invaded Holland. Sacrania and Britannica decided to form an alliance. Sacrania decided to break the alliance and conquer all the continental land from Britannica. Once the peace was created, Sacrania decided to change into Sacred Mafrian Empire. Allies and enemies After the formation, Sacred Mafrian Empire (with Sacrania as their large political leader), decided to join forces with Prusland and gave some land from Benelux, in exchange of complete alliance that could be never broken until either country would be destroyed. This got many nations worried for now this large country had seized power in all of West Europe. Wars After the alliance with Prusland, Sacred Mafrian Empire was dragged into wars in which they were not completely prepared. Even when they were most powerful nation, they had no preparations for war in mind. Britannica was the one that battled the worst fights with Mafrian Empire. After Britannica was out of the first Great War, Yugatia felt the wrath of mafrian armies. No nation could stand in their way and even Russian Empire surrendered without any fighting on russian land. After Britannica decided to invade Scotland, Sacred Mafrian Empire was dragged into the war although Prusland was never called to arms. Sacred Mafrian Empire had very strong revolts after the declaration of war and was forced to give up without a fight. Scotland was annexed by Britannica and after few years, Britannica decided to invade Ireland and Sacred Mafrian Empire decided to intervene. This time mafrian navy was able to land forces on mainland Britain and even capture London. This was the time of joy in Sacred Mafrian Empire, but it would not last. Britannica fired three nuclear missiles in most important cities in Sacred Mafrian Empire. This caused the nation to fall apart. After the destruction of Sacred Mafrian Empire, Prusland was committed to destroy Britannica but was soon stopped. Sacred Mafrian Empire split into four nations (Sacrania, Mamporia, Francinia and Tiroland) and was reduced into a political council between these four nations. First destruction After being reduced to a single political council, Sacred Mafrian Empire was no longer a strong nation that controlled the West Europe. After socialist uprisings, Mamporia left the council and after the socialist wars, Francinia decided to leave the council aswell. Sacrania has now taken to role of Sacred Mafrian Empire and is called "Little Mafria" by other nations. Rebirth Sacred Mafrian Empire was formed again after Sacrania gained large lands from France and Balkans. This was the first time that Sacred Mafrian Empire had intentions to expand east from the very beginning. Sacred Mafrian Empire decided to take a neutral standing for a change and tried to expand with diplomacy, not war. All diplomatic tries were turned down. Not long after that, the grand war began in Europe. The war began with Prusland and Slavic Kingdom starting to conquer lands so Sacred Mafrian Empire had to intervene. After the war mafrian armies were no more. All armed forces were either dead or out of supplies. Sacred Mafrian Empire completely fell after that, Sacrania with it. Category:Nations